ClosetPhobia
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter gang get's locked in a cupboard for a couple days? Who will crack first? Will one person not drink anything for the sake of another? Fluffy, cute stuff! Enjoy :  Romione, Hinny, Nuna, rated T for swearing!
1. Stuck

**HEYYYYY, NEW STORY TIME! YAY. I WAS READING 'PhantomVoldyGleek24601'S FIC, 'claustrophobia', AND I DECIDED TO MAKE AN HP VERSION! (WITH HER PERMISSION, OF COURSE. SO GO CHECK IT OUTTTTT!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

Great, just great. They were locked in a closet. Darkness seemed to swallow them whole, closing around on them. There was one opening: the door. But it wouldn't open. The closet was full of cleaning buckets, and mops. This was a janitor's closet. Belonging to Filch.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy were trapped. No one seemed to know exactly how they had ended up in this situation. One minute they were all arguing in the Great Hall, and then they found themselves in here.

Panic was starting to settle in.

"OW!" Ron yelled, followed by the noise of metal hitting the tile floor. Ron had tripped over a bucket.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" Draco sneered.

"It's kinda hard to see when it's DARK!" Ginny screamed. "Oh, wait. You might not know that because you sleep with a NIGHT LIGHT!"

Harry, Ron and Neville cracked up laughing. Hermione was trying to hide a smile.

"I do not! How dare you suggest that, you Blood Traitor!" That comment was enough to make Harry snap, Malfoy squealed as Harry lunged for him.

"Stop, stop! Fighting will get us nowhere!" Said Hermione, voice of reason.

"She's right." Luna said, speaking for the first time.

"Thank you, now does anyone have their wands?"

"Mines upstairs." Neville sighed.

"I put mine down so I could eat…" Ron mumbled.

"Mines in my jacket! Which is upstairs." Harry groaned.

"I don't bring mine to dinner." Ginny said.

"Mine is back at the Ravenclaw table." Luna said cheerfully. She was the only one that was okay with the situation they were in.

"And I don't have mine! I feel so thick, I had it with me all last year…"

"Hey, Hermione, don't beat yourself up. None of us have ours." Ron said soothingly.

"GOD!" Ron yelled again. But this time, he didn't fall over of his own accord. Something had thrown him off balance.

"SOMEBODY, ANY BODY, LET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEEEEE!" Malfoy yelled. The idiot was banging on the door.

"That's not gonna help, Malfoy. They're all downstairs enjoying the Halloween feast." Ginny said, even though it was dark, you could make out her figure put her hands on her hips.

Ron's stomach rumbled. "Please, please, don't talk about food."

"Ronald, you had 6 pieces of stake before the fight broke out."

The fight was what landed them in this 8" by 6" closet, anyway. Draco had 'swaggered' over to the Gryffindor table to pick on Hermione. And Luna happened to be over there talking to Ginny.

"Hello, Mudblood." Draco had said.

"Don't you call her that!" Ron and Ginny screeched. Before you know it, everyone's yelling, fighting, and some food's flinging. Dumbledore was out on one of his trips, and so Snape was watching over things. And they ended up in here.

"Yeah, I normally eat more!"

"Wait," Harry said, "it's Friday, and if we're in that closet on the Charms corridor, then no one's going to walk by here until Monday." Ron groaned again.

A loud popping noise made them all jump. Neville knocked over a mop, which hit Malfoy on the head.

"Watch it, Longbottom!"

"It's a note!" Hermione screeched.

"Well, what does it say?" Ginny said.

"It's sort of hard to read…"

"Oh, gimmie the note!" and with that, Ron tore it out of her hands. Hermione started jumping up and down, trying to reach it.

"It says, 'you have been locked in here for your own good. I have sent some water bottles and blankets up, along with a watch. Good luck, Severus Snape.'"

"No way! I'm gonna kill him!" Harry said.

"Calm down." Ginny soothed.

"Uh, wait, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"What if we need to pee?"

Everyone groaned.

That eerie sound of metal hitting tile was made again. Neville knocked over the bucket.

"We use that."

K.O.K.O.K.O.K.O.K.O..O...K.O...KO.

Luna grabbed the watch off of the cabinet. "It says it's 10:30 on Friday night. That means we'll be stuck in here until classes start on Monday, at 10:30." Ron scrunched up his face, thinking hard.

"72 hours!"

"Um," Hermione mumbled, "maybe we should take off our robes."

"Uh, why?" Malfoy said.

"Because, it's going to get very hot in here with all our body heat. Maybe you guys should take off your shirts."

"No way!" Neville said.

"I'm on Neville's side." Harry and Ron said at the same time. Draco shrugged and pulled off his shirt.

"Ahhhh!" Ginny screamed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy's paleness! IT BURNS!" No one could help it, they all cracked up laughing. Minus Draco. Hermione and Ginny suddenly started whispering to one another.

Luna suggested something, "why don't us girls take off our skirts, we have tights on under them, and it's too dark to see anything."

Hermione and Ginny nodded, "we were just talking about that."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Neville sighed, "What the heck." He said, and pulled off his shirt. Ron and Harry followed after.

"Close your eyes!" Ginny instructed. After making sure the boys did as they were told, the girls pulled off their skirts and were wearing only black thin tights.

"Okay, you can look now." Hermione said, her voice annoyed. How was it her luck that they all got trapped in this cupboard, and Malfoy was in here with them.

"Great." Ron's voice oozed with sarcasm, "we can totally see."

That earned him a smack from Hermione.

They were not sitting in the best order. Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side, a little bit closer than necessary. Ron decided not to mention it. Neville was sitting next to them, with Luna by his side. Hermione was sitting next to Luna, and Ron was sitting on the opposite side, Draco, lucky Ron, was sitting next to him.

"My neck is killing me!" Neville complained.

"Oh, grow up!" Draco shot back.

"You grow up!"

"No, you grow up!" Ron felt Hermione move her hands up to her head, rubbing her forehead.

"Would you ALL stop fighting! You're giving poor Hermione a headache!" After Ron's shouting, it was quiet for about a minute.

"Aw, worried about your Mudblood girlfriend, are you?"

Ron snapped. He got up, and swung at Malfoy. They all heard a nasty popping sound as Ron's fist collided with Draco's jaw. He moaned in pain. Hermione didn't notice anything, she felt too bad to yell, or look up.

"Ron!" Everyone, minus Hermione yelled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but everyone doubted he meant it.

"Let's just try and get some sleep." Harry said. Everyone was in for a rough night.


	2. Damn Spider

**HELLO. I'M SICK :( SO I'M AT HOME, AND CAN WRITE ALL OF YOU MANY CHAPTERS! YAY… I GUESS. I LOVE WRITING, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAVORITE THING TO DO WHEN I'M SICK, YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY I JUST WANNA FINISH THIS. PROBABLY 6, 7, ISH MORE CHAPTERS?**

Ron's eyes opened, everything looked groggy. His eyes ached, and adjusted to the darkness surrounding him. Neville was snoring loudly, like always. Ron felt something warm on his chest, looking down, he was it was Hermione. He sighed, and glanced around the tight room. He caught Harry's eye, who was grinning back at him. Then he noticed why Harry's smile was so big. His bloody sister was on wrapped around Harry. Ron rolled his eyes. HwHe

He wanted to go back to sleep. This proved impossible.

Draco sat straight up, acting like one of those creepy jack-in-the-box's.

"Where am I?" He looked around, his eyes wide.

"In a closet, dumb arse."

"Shut it."

"What's going on?" Came Ginny's scratchy voice. Draco and Harry's "conversation" had woken her up.

"Nothing, just enjoying each other's company." Ron shot back.

"Guysssssssssss." Neville droned.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Harry snapped back.

"You woke Luna up."

"Oh. Sorry, mate." Luna groaned and rolled over. Then instantly sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked her.

"Hermione doesn't look so great." Everyone began crowding around Ron, trying to get a better look at her. Harry snickered once he noticed the position they were in.

"About time, huh? Oh gosh, she looks so pale." Ron looked down, she did look awful, and her expression showed a lot of pain, her eyes were bunched up.

"That's great, just what we needed." Neville commented.

"I bet the Mudblood gave it to Weasley too," Draco sneered. Ron was about to get up and punch the living daylights out of him, then he remembered that Hermione was on top of him, and it wouldn't be wise to move.

"Shove off," then Ron looked down at Hermione, "you alright?" she weakly open her chocolate brown eyes, staring up at Ron. She was shaking like mad.

"I-I'm fine." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She tried to sit up, but fainted.

"Oh, god, Hermione." She moaned, clinging to his arms. Ginny reached over and checked her forehead.

"Yep, she's got a fever."

"Ugh, what if she gives that to me?" Malfoy groaned, everyone else was thinking that too, they all quickly back away, except for Ron.

"There's nothing else we can do for her." Harry said, frowning at the tiny figure in Ron's arms.

"Ron, you need to let Hermione go." Luna said. Ron looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because," Luna said, "your body heat isn't going to help her temperature."

"Oh, right." Ron reluctantly put Hermione down. She moaned and stretched out her arms.

"Sorry, I can't, it's not going to help you."

"She needs some water," Ginny said, "toss me one, Harry." A water bottle came flying through the air.

"Damn Snape!" Harry said loudly.

"What has he done now?" Draco said, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"We only have 7 water bottles. One for each of us."

"WHAT? Is he TRYING to kill us?" Neville said, outraged.

"Probably." Ginny moaned. Ron took her water and held it up to her lips, she drank a couple sips then pushed it away.

"Come on, Hermione, you need more." All she did was shake her head. Her hands reached out and grabbed Ron's shirt which was laying on the floor near them.

"No, no, no, Hermione, that's not going to help." Ron whispered quietly, not wanting to attract the other's attention.

She looked up at him, her face saying 'do you really think I give a damn?' Ron sighed, and let her have his shirt. He wasn't wearing it, anyway.

K.O.O.O.O.O.K.K.K...OK..KO... K.O.O.O.O.O.K.K.K...OK..KO...

"I'm so bored," Malfoy complained.

"Don't you think we're all about to die of boredom?" Harry shot back quickly.

"Guys!" Ron interrupted, "QUIT fighting! Hermione needs sleep." Harry mumbled an apology with Draco sat there, arms crossed tightly around his chest.

"Maybe we could play truth or dare?" Luna suggested.

"Okay," Ginny said, now sitting straight up.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Neville said.

"Okay, Neville, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"T-truth."

"Is it true you fancy Luna?" all of the sudden, all eyes were on him. Even Hermione rolled her head to face him.

"Well, I, uh, you see, I don't really—"

"Oh, shut up and answer him." Draco barked, this could be good black mail. Harry, noticing what idea Malfoy was getting said,

"What's said in here stays in here."

"Fine," Draco mumbled.

"I, uh, do fancy Luna." Neville's face turned red, while Luna grinned ear to ear. "Okay! My turn, I pick… Harry!"

"Oh, god." He groaned, revenge time.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Ginny." Neville said, apparently very proud of his dare. Harry just shrugged and kissed her.

"Oi!" Ron roared, "no tongue," he warned. Neville's face fell once he realized that Harry and Ginny had fancied each other for a while.

"Shit," Neville mumbled.

"Harry, when are you guys going to come up for air?" Ron teased. Then figured out that it wouldn't be for a while. At least they couldn't see them kissing, only hearing weird noises. But I bet that was worse than seeing them.

"I'll take over for Harry's dare." Luna volunteered. I shrugged, "go ahead."

"I pick… RON!" she yelled his name so loudly he jumped, almost knocking over the "bucket". That would have been very bad.

"Okay?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm," Ron pondered on it for a bit, "dare." Luna reached down and covered Hermione's ears. She was asleep, anyway. Ron raised his eyebrow, which went unseen in the darkness.

"Once we get out of here, and Hermione's well, you have to snog her senseless!" Ron's eyes widened.

"Nooo." He wailed.

There was a weird noise like a plunger being unsucked, and then Harry said something,

"Good dare, Luna!" Ron shot Harry a look, 'thanks for the support, mate.'

"What if I don't- HOLY SHIT!" Ron screamed, he jumped up and started pointing at something.

"What is it?" Neville asked, standing up also. This time, Draco screamed.

"It's a FREAKING SPIDER!"

"Holy shit, it's huge!" Harry started laughing,

"It's only a spider."

"Yeah, to you!" Something with eight legs flew across the floor. Draco gave another girly screaming, almost jumping into Neville's arms.

"KILL IT!" Ron screamed.

There was a very unpleasant crunching noise.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Ginny said, making a face.

"At least it's dead." Harry said, glaring at Ron.

"Shut up!"

"It's okay, Ron, that spider was bigger than Aaragog." Ginny said. Ron shot her a look.

"Shut up."


	3. Truth and Dare!

**MORNINGGGGGGGGGGG. HAHA, IT'S NOT IN THE MORNING. I'M SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING, BUT THIS WEEKEND I WENT ON THIS TRIP FOR MY CHURCH. IT WAS AMAZING, SOOOOO FUN, AND I REALIZED HOW MUCH I WAS LOVED. AND SO EVERYONE STARTED CRYING, THEN MY GUY CONSULER STARTED, AND WE'RE ALL "AWWWWWWWWWWW." OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP AND WRITE NOW.**

"Okay, now that that stupid spider is gone, can we get back to our game?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Ginny said, "but we should probably check up on Hermione first." They all crowded around the pale petite girl. She was shivering, and shaking like she was in a bad earthquake. Her breathing was light, and Ron was scared that she might stop any minute.

"Ron?" she croaked, not even opening her eyes. Ron immediately reached over and grabbed her hand. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, both with raised eyebrows. They silently decided not to tease them about it until later. But they were getting teased. Totally.

"Can you toss me Hermione's water bottle?" Ron asked, not even looking up. Malfoy lazily reached over and threw it at Ron, who caught it. He undid it, and held it up to her lips. When she was finished, he put the cap back on and handed it back to Draco.

"Game time, game time!" Chanted Luna, hopping up and down, Neville started laughing at her.

"Ouch!" Luna squealed, she had tripped over the, uh, um _bucket_, and landed directly in Neville's lap. Luckily she hadn't knocked it over. Their eyes both widened once they realized the situation they were in. Luna got up from his lap and took her seat again, which was next to him.

"I believe it was my turn to ask," Ron said, "before that damn spider rudely interrupted us." Everyone snickered once they remembered that spider. It was the funniest thing ever; Ron was acting like a litter 5 year old girl who had just seen, well, a spider.

"Okay! Ask someone!" Luna said, so cheerful. Neville looked puzzled as he glanced in her direction.

"I pick… Malfoy!" His head snapped toward Ron, grey eyes narrowed.

"Pick me for what, Weasel?"

"Truth or dare, duh."

"Dare." He replied. Ron's face entered the stage of hard thinking; he strained his eyes, and bunched his face up.

"I _dare _you to tell McGonagall that you love her, once we get out of here of course." Draco's face completely went from utter excitement to disbelief.

"Noooooooooooo! I won't!" He screeched, and Ron immediately hissed,

"Don't scream! You'll wake her up!" Malfoy's face narrowed.

"Don't." Ginny warned, seeing the look on his face.

"I wasn't,"

"Calm down!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, don't fight, it will make it worse." Neville said.

"I still won't tell her that I… you know, love her." Malfoy protested.

"But you do!" Luna said. Everyone's head turned towards her, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way he looks at her when she scolds him!"

"It's a look of hatred, Loony."

"Don't call her that!" Ginny screeched, reaching for her pocket. "Shit," she mumbled, "I hate not having my wand."

"Don't we all," Harry agreed.

K...OK,.OKOKOK.

"I dare you to sing that Muggle song 'Sexy and I Know It'!" Ginny laughed, while Ron was like 'what the heck?'

"Fine," he mumbled.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,

It's RedFoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Do the wiggle yeah

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out." Everyone was laughing so hard by the time Ron was finished, even Hermione was giggling slightly. Ron ended the song brilliantly by doing a muscle flex, showing off his 6 pack and bare muscle's.

"Top that!" he yelled loudly.


End file.
